official_fnafbfandomcom-20200214-history
Golden Freddy (Character)
Also known as Fredbear in FNaFb canon, Golden Freddy is one of the oldest confirmed animatronics. Due to age and several troubles he's faced in the past, he is broken and apparently easily irritated when it comes to nights of debauchery. He is the final boss in the main game of FNaFb1, a recurring and random threat in FNaFb2, and the protagonist during part of FNaFb3. Despite working alone and not being blessed by Cranky, his power is fearsome, specially in the XXX universe, where thanks to his satanic party hats he is said to be invincible by Freddy Fuckboy himself. Voice In the First game and forwards chronologically he is voiced by Ivona Welsh Geraint and speaks rushedly in a deep voice. In the second game and backwards chronologically he is voiced by Ivona British Brian, and talks in a more natural pitch and speed, but he has the glitchy static of the withered animatronics. His dialogue is always ALL CAPS and rarely uses punctuation. Despite this, he isn't as robotic as Bonnie or aggressive like Foxy or Vile; he proves to be willing stop a fighting if it's a misunderstanding, and he shows an intellectual side and awareness of his surroundings by way of being one of the characters most prone to breaking the fourth wall. Known powers He has all the same powers as Freddy in the original game, but he can also apparently materialize from thin air (just like in his game of origin: Five Nights at Freddy's), and he has the power to summon and command party hats to fight at his side. He can also scream for five nights straight. By the time of FNaFb3, in 2022, he can use dildos to fight and he is also capable of summoning Shadow Bonnie and Shadow Freddy, who, based on the way he calls them into the fight, might actually be Personas. Should this be the case, that would mean Golden Freddy has managed to tame his suppressed malevolent thoughts, a great feat that would complement his special awareness of the 4th wall. Throughout FNaFb3 he also becomes stronger as he defeats the different bosses, thinks of the past, and eventually overcomes his fears for his final battle. During this long trial, he also gets the chance to defeat Phantom Biggie and gain the title of rap god. History It's unknown exactly how old Golden Freddy is, but his origins are located at the latest during 1972. Back in the seventies, he worked as one of the animatronics in an establishment known both as Fredbear's Family Dinner and Fredbear's F***boy's Diner (name not censored in the game proper). His voice sounded crisp, with a proper speed and without issues. His dialogue was all in lower caps, like Freddy's. Apparently his days at the job were lacking in excitement, but he never really thought about it until one day in 1972, Springtrap mentioned it and came out with the plan for a night of debauchery. Despite supposedly being friends, Springtrap refused to invite him to the party with the only reason being "because no". Later on, an unspecified but probably short amount of time later, he decided to fight Springtrap in a fit of anger, but tragically lost the fight and got fired and replaced not long after along with Springtrap for several reasons. He ended alone and (judging by the sound of rain in the flashback) in the road, cursing Springtrap's name. It might be after this incident that he began talking in ALL CAPS. In 1987, 15 years later he was seen haunting the animatronics of the establishments, moving through the different rooms to unleash instant death by yiffing to those unfortunate enough to cross his path as way to punish them for not inviting him to their night of debauchery. During the events of the Save Import Scenario, he goes after Freddy while he's walking on Vapor Land but is defeated by the brown bear. Later, some time after 13:27, he joins forces with the main characters to fight against B.B. By the time the nineties have arrived, his ways of taking revenge of those that didn't invite him to a night of debauchery became slightly less aggressive. He relegated himself to simply sitting at the office waiting for Freddy and friends to arrive so he could attack them there. While in the universe of Night X and XX he was defeated, in the universe of Night XXX he managed to win, causing the events of the Save Import Scenario. Three decades later, he discovered Springtrap's plan and went to Fazbear's Fright to get rid of his cameras and get revenge on him. He also happened to cause a fallback in Phantom B.B.'s master plan. Eventually he reached Springtrap and fought him to a standstill, but Springtrap burned the building to prevent either of them from escaping with their lives, and as they kept battling the flames engulfed them and the building collapsed, killing them both. Trivia *Many of Golden Freddy's voice lines are actually in slow motion. This is because, to create the effect his voice has, his voicelines were recorded, slowed down until they had a very deep pitch, and then rendered in-game at 150% speed. *Golden Freddy never got gud despite what he tells to The Last Camera. Just like Freddy says in an extra scene of Act 3, he actually stole it. This was clarified in a reddit thread by Sable Lynn herself. Category:Characters Category:FNaFb1 Characters Category:FNaFb2 Characters Category:FNaFb3 Characters